


AETHERBOUND

by saltedearthsch



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, So thats fun, aka these two are huge dorks, and it's like medieval ffxiv, who dont know how to feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedearthsch/pseuds/saltedearthsch
Summary: in the land of norvrandt, nestled into the royal palace, there lives a boy and a girl. he the crown prince, and she his loyal guard. through magic and hardship they are eternally bound, sworn to protect each other until death.or: zhang xueyin (warrior of light) catches feelings for crown prince g'raha tia. and maybe he does too.





	1. Well Met

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a post on twitter that implied the exarch/g'raha is basically the king of the crystarium, and then suddenly my brain exploded with ideas for a royalty au. this is a collection of random scenes or things from that au!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first time xueyin & g'raha met.

It is a hot summer day, the beginning of the third umbral moon, when a baby girl is born. Her scant baby hair is white as the snows of Coerthas, her eyes already a peculiar burgundy not derived from either parent. However, it is not her appearance that is unusual - it is the fact that as she is lifted by the midwife to face the light of her new home she blinks, but makes no sound. Tiny features do indeed scrunch and shift, tears sliding down her cheeks with the hysteria of new life. And yet, they are soundless. Silent as the summer sun cresting the hills of Gridania.

She is given the name Xueyin - for both the self same blizzard of hair atop her head, and for her noble family's long tradition as soldiers of Eorzea - "to protect." After all, why would they not wish this high honor upon their new offspring as well?

Despite her inability to use words as most would, their family developed a system to make Xueyin's life easier. Things she could do or objects that held a certain meaning when presented. And it was clearer with every passing day that her lack of voice had resulted purely from physical defect. She continued to demonstrate her intelligence to all, proving undoubtedly that she was almost as bright as she was silent.

Even so, the forces of Eorzea's military see no use for a girl who cannot speak. How will she call for help upon the battlefield? How will she respond to orders? No general could be made to treat one soldier differently than the rest, regardless of indisputable talent.

And talented she was. Xueyin had quickly demonstrated passing proficiency with every specialization a soldier could take on (or as many as were allowed to be tested with a young girl). Of these, however, she took a particular liking to standard hand-to-hand combat, as passed down through soldiers from long lost monks of Eorzea. Lithe and light on her toes, it was only a matter of time before she was beating even the boys of her year.

On her tenth nameday, an announcement is made that will change her life forever. While none of the Eorzean companies will mentor a mute child to be a soldier, it seems another may - Norvrandt. Specifically, the royal guard of the land's heart, the Crystarium. The journey to the glistening capitol city is impossibly long and incredibly far, and it is the last place to which Xueyin wants to go. But she has been raised with the academic spirit of both her parents, and her desire to learn is strong. Although it pains her to do so, she agrees.

Training with the guard of the Crystarium is far different from scrapping with boys in a schoolyard, she discovers. It is the first time in her life that Xueyin has ever felt as if she stood upon equal ground. The instructors treat each of them the same, and the other trainees respect her as much as she does them. It is bizarrely and refreshingly idyllic.

She spends several years waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop.

By thirteen, she is awarded the title of squire and bade test her skills to determine which specialization she will further train with as a soldier. To the shock of all, Xueyin tests almost evenly across the board, proving herself sufficient to choose whatever she would like. Impressed, she is offered a unique chance: become a guard to a member of the royal family. She will still be expected to train like the others, but will also live alongside her charge, keeping him company and learning the ways of the court alongside him.

That part surprises her - that they would bid a girl to guard a boy, especially at their age. Yet the opportunity presented is far too valuable to be wasted, and she agrees readily. Her curiosity is tantamount on the day they are to meet. While training, little was told to them of the royal family. (She suspects this to be largely because most of the average citizens had already received such an education.) As such, her assumptions as to who will step into the parlor to greet her ranges from a frail child to a contemptuous noble. 

His Highness Crown Prince G'raha Tia, heir of Norvrandt and adjudicator of the Crystarium (to be, he will constantly remind her later), is not at all what she expects.

He must be but a few years older than she, with dusty red hair, matching ears twitching nervously. The eyes that land on her, though mismatched red and blue, are kind and eager - almost as if she were the most interesting thing in the entirety of existence, the kind of gaze that conveys a scrutiny intense enough to make her blush and find her feet again. 

"Your Highness, this is Xueyin Zhang, of Gridania. As of today, she will be your personal guard," her mentor informs him. She can almost feel the curiosity rolling off him even though her shy focus away from him prevents her seeing the way his tail flicks about, curling into a soft “Q.”

"All the way from Eorzea?" He muses, as if it is a most interesting puzzle. Then suddenly two hands cup her own, and in surprise she makes the mistake of meeting his gaze again. This time however she is nearly blinded by the sunny grin stretched across his features. Somehow, it eases her own uncertainty enough to smile tentatively in return.

"It is lovely to meet you, Lady Zhang," he intones formally and Xueyin falters at the expectation in his face. Helplessly, she glances at their chaperone as she attempts a fumbled curtsy, hands still held captive by his.

"Ah, my apologies Your Highness, I forgot to inform you. The Crystarium took her in when the Eorzean armies would not, as for all her talent, Xueyin lacks the ability to speak." Unease washes over the girl in question, anxiously expectant of some sort of harsh reaction to this revelation. Most were put off by her silence, some even expressing disgust and aversion so strong they slung verbal barbs at her. And yet G'raha Tia continues to surprise her.

"That is deeply unfortunate for them. It seems they will yet have missed out on a fine soldier." Wide-eyed once more, there is disbelief all over the way she stares him. Then remembering her manners, she bows hastily.

"I think she's honored by your words, Highness." There is amusement under her mentor's words, but it goes ignored by the young woman, who can only feel the warm glow of her new master's acceptance. The sound of his laugh is as warm as their introduction has been, and then he bids her rise properly.

"You needn't be so formal with me, Xueyin," he informs her and the curious tilt of her head is unavoidable. "We'll be companions from now on. And I daresay I hope you shall treat more as friend than master as we get to know one another."

Something about him makes her hopeful too.


	2. Cabinet of Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his favorite spot to read & hide from palace duties.

Perhaps one of the most unique things about The Crystarium, aside from all the other things that have made it alien to Xueyin, was the castle library. Where most kingdoms would keep their tomes and scrolls under lock and key, what was fondly referred to as The Cabinet of Curiosity was considered a public resource. Any citizen seeking knowledge was welcomed into its walls, though some areas did require assistance from the Cabinet's caretaker or his young son and assistant Moren.

Despite the considerable foot traffic, it was here that the young knight's charge could often be found. Somehow, even after all the years together and those before her arrival, Prince G'raha had not yet managed to consume every word The Cabinet held. There was always a new (or rather new to him) book or scroll that could be found, some piece of literature that would captivate his attention in its entirety until the absolute last word. 

It is to his favorite hidden corner of the library that he dashes off after breakfast, leaving Xueyin to keep pace as best as she can. There has been a deep gratitude seated in her heart since the day they met for the fact that G'raha speaks enough for the both of them. Ever since that first encounter, he has been ever considerate of her. He tells her everything as they make their way through the glowing blue and white halls of the palace - about the news from Lakeland, conflicts with Eulmore merchants, whispers in the dunes of Amh Araeng. Some of it she knows, some of it are things only gleaned from the lips of nobles who spare Xueyin only the most condescending of glances.

The massive doors of the library give the feel of stepping inside a cathedral rather than a vault of knowledge. With no preamble Moren begins chattering with G'raha about the new tomes that have arrived from as far as Othard once the wood begins to swing shut behind them. Xueyin regards the scene with fondness, smiling as she trails a few steps behind the pair. The librarian's glowing admiration for the prince is apparent in every muscle and gesture, a warm glow that wraps them in their own little bubble.

When they've reached the small table and cushions G'raha has all but claimed his own, his arms are laden with a stack of books almost as tall as he. Xueyin is quick to transfer a selection to the table as he does the same. Considering the space is nestled in what is more or less a storage room for items missing home on the towering floors of shelves, they are surrounded by stacks even larger than the one G'raha is already pawing through. Preferring the somewhat elevated vantage point, Xueyin makes herself comfortable on top of one such arrangement.

Silence permeates for some time between them, of a sort that is riddled with comfort and familiarity. G'raha sorts through his selections with a system Xueyin can only pretend to understand, and she picks her way through a novel plucked from the shelves on their way here. Something about a pixie and a human who fell in love? She cannot begin to say with how laboriously worded it is. As it begins to pick up, a startling gasp reaches her ears, and she peers over the top of the book.

"Xueyin, look at this!" Before she can inquire (to the best of her ability) what he refers to, a thick tome is shoved beneath her nose. Faded letters swim before her eyes for several seconds before forming words, but even then she cannot piece together what he's so excited about. Gently, she pushes the book to a more readable distance, and fixes him with a confused stare.

"Sorry, sorry! It's-- Moren said we'd acquired some new memorandums in on Eorzean history, and I asked to see them. If I'm not mistaken, there's a passage here that seems to indicate something rather extraordinary!" G'raha's ears and tail are twitching as a visible indication of his excitement. He jabs at what must have been the passage he'd meant to show her, and she leans over his shoulder to follow along when he turns to better light the page.

"This section here seems to imply the previous existence of a wholly united civilization! But there are no records anywhere of any lands not marked on present day maps, meaning," he glances back at her, mismatched eyes sparkling, "at one time Eorzea and Norvrandt were one."

Truly it is a shocking revelation. For almost as long as living memory and record alike can recall, their two lands have been similar but separate. Each with its own rulers, kingdoms, wars. Truthfully, Norvrandt and Eorzea had very little to do with each other outside of economics. The notion that at one time their whole world had lived as one massive kingdom was almost a little overwhelming.

"You know, if this is true, that means we could have ancestry. Every Mystel, Drahn, and Dwarf - even the Viis and Ronso could have come from similar roots. Shattered reflections of a mirror that was once whole, distorted from time and change..." Ah. Another familiar sight has arrive - Prince G'raha Tia's infamous thoughtful expression. Once the heir fell into the trap of his own thoughts, it was sometimes hours before he could truly resurface. 

The scratching of quill on parchment caught his attention, breaking his reverie and his eyes caught on his guard where she sat scribbling on the sheaf she kept on her person. He had always assured her there was no need for it, that their magical bond more than sufficed, but she insisted. Not everyone can hear me as you do.

There are five words scrawled on the pressed pulp when it is presented before him: _I hope we are not._ Confusion has him blinking for a few moments before he realizes she refers to the notion of them being related, and he laughs out loud, allowing the red in her cheeks to go unnoticed.

"Even if we were, I would be honored." And he says it with a smile so genuine that Xueyin has to avert her gaze, lest he notice how her cheeks now match his hair.

_So would I_, he hears quietly through their bond, and as he returns to his stack of books, his own smile refuses to be suppressed.


	3. Barefoot Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prince g'raha hates royal events, even his own birthday. but maybe not this one.

"I truly do not see the need for such fanfare."

"It's your nameday, Your Highness!"

"This is true, but never has it been made such a big deal. I am perfectly happy with the normal festivities.  _ None _ ."

"Her Majesty has ordered that since this is the nameday prior to your coronation, it be celebrated in a more... elaborate fashion than previous years. My apologies, Your Highness, but the decision is final and preparations are already in place."

Even as the Miq'ote prince sighed heavily and rubbed a hand across his face, Xueyin was trying to suppress her laughter. It seemed such a trivial thing to be upset over one's birthday when the kingdom had other tensions to consider. But she knew better than any that G'raha preferred to remain out of the spotlight in all things royalty, and that this had to be vexing for him.

" _ Fine _ ," he groused after several long moments, and the way the advisor sagged with relief was unmistakable. "Come Xueyin, we have no further business here."

He returns to silence as they wander down the hall from the meeting room, and Xueyin is glad they've learned over the years to block each other's more inane thoughts. They are practically written on his face anyhow, so she directs her own to him.

_ A party could be fun. There's been a lot of stress on the kingdom lately. _

Another sigh, and then he stops. There is quiet frustration in the tensing of his shoulders and the clenching of his fists. When he faces her, it's in the lines of his cross features as well.

"It could be," he agrees aloud, "if it weren't a power play. There is no reason for the queen to suddenly give two shakes of an Eater's wing about this except that she gets something out of it." Xueyin tilts her head curiously.

_ You truly think she has something to gain from making you the center of attention? _

"I think that's exactly what she wants. To remind the kingdom that their future king is a common-born Miq'ote and not one of them who have held the throne so long. A boy who prefers books to a sword, and is entirely uncomfortable in such formal settings. I'm sure she hopes they'll try to stop me being coronated with some sort of objection!" His voice has slowly risen with agitation as he speaks, and it's a small wonder that they've yet to attract attention. Seeking to ease his anger before it overwhelms him, Xueyin takes one of his clenched fists in both of hers, and begins trying to unfold his fingers.

_ Let them try, _ she scoffs. _ I will die before they stop you becoming king. _ To her relief, the assurance seems to help. G'raha unfurls his fists of his own accord and takes her hands, smiling gratefully.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. After all, you're going to have a hard time fighting off all of Lakeland in a dress." She blanches at this revelation, his own reticence and irritation becoming hers.

_ That's a joke right? _

* * *

It is not, as it turns out, a joke. Apparently, as the prince's personal guard and right-hand, it is expected that she would arrive in garments of an equal formality. As a woman, despite her status as a soldier, this means a gown and jewelry that she has never once had to consider an option.

Merchant be blessed, she manages to convince the palace seamstress, with no small amount of struggle, to craft her a dress under which she can wear at least some of her battle-ready armor. It would be an utter failure in her duty, she argues, if she is unable to protect Prince G'raha because of a ridiculous skirt.

The attire she dons the night of the ball consists of an Eastern-inspired gown, wrapped and held to her body with an ornate sash, under which she wears her greaves (which definitely do not match the death trap heels that were insisted upon) and fitted leather armor. Should the need arise, she can remove the garment with little fuss and be ready for a fight. Even the pins crossed into her hair to keep it in place are sharpened weapons that can be used in place of her normal equipment. Xueyin cannot deny, however, that though they weigh her down the crystals on her skin and in her absurdly twisted hair are beautiful too.

Her prince opens the door at her knock, the secret one they use to tell each other just who is requesting entrance. Whatever words were in her mind die off as soon as he does, because for all his fuss about how much he loathes such events, for the first time in their years together he looks the very definition of royal. So caught off guard is she, and only partly because her heels mean she is now staring him directly in the eye, that she fails to notice him giving her a similar evaluation, and swallowing just as nervously around a suddenly dry throat.

Ever awkward in such moments, both of them take several moments to break the silence and G'raha beat her to the punch (the only time he probably ever will). The door closed behind him with a soft thump of wood on wood, and suddenly his gloved hand has lifted hers, allowing him to kiss her knuckles. Rarely did such formal interactions occur between them, and an unconscious blush flames across her skin.

"You look enchanting." G'raha Tia has never once told Zhang Xueyin something he did not wholeheartedly believe, and the serious gaze fixed upon her tells her this has not changed.

_ So do you, _ she manages after several moments of heart-in-her-throat silence. His expression changes almost instantly, sobriety washed away by sunlight that showers her in a different kind of warmth.

"I see the seamstress is making no secret of our connection." The observation is confusing, forcing her to properly evaluate their attire for the first time, and if she could laugh she would. Instead her free hand hides her smile when she realizes the colors of her dress have been coordinated to his own formal attire. It feels a tad silly to have matching outfits, yet a small part of her is glad for the statement it makes - that they are a united front, not one without the other.

_ We should probably go, _ she reminds him, grudging. With a heavy sigh, he offers her his elbow and, in the name of etiquette, she loops her arm with his.

"Shall we?" And then they begin the descent into his own personal hell.

* * *

Several hours, Xueyin is able to confirm that there is no event she despises more than a ball. Her dress makes her skin itch, the heels make her feet hurt, and trying to keep an eye on such a crowd is exhausting. Yes, of course, other members of the guard are posted throughout the hall, and should make her job easier, allowing her to enjoy herself. She refuses, however, to risk letting such lax behavior to put her prince at risk.

Whatever discomfort she may be feeling, however, is certainly magnified in G'raha. Scarcely has the heir apparent had a chance to rest since they first entered the hall at the start of the night. He has been forced to dance, speak, and drink with nearly every person stuffed into the small space, all without breaking the carefully set facade of polite interest.

It is after the third time a noble tries to coerce him into dancing with his wine-drunk daughter that G'raha makes his escape. It is not the most polite or socially appropriate thing, to disappear at his own nameday celebration, but he simply cannot take it anymore. One more sickly sweet or empty word of praise and he will most certainly drown himself in one of the casks of wine. He should warn Xueyin, he knows, but desperation speeds his feet out of the room before the thought crosses his mind. She'll find him eventually.

The air out on the balcony is crisp and refreshing, the light breeze veritably made of peace that eases the stress in every fiber of his being. He cannot afford to slip up tonight, or the queen will use the error against him. The less fuel he can throw on the fires of her hatred, the better. Such careful evaluation of every move he makes has sown weariness into his body, and he desires nothing more than to sleep.

He knows before looking when Xueyin joins him out on the balcony. Even in heels her steps are silent, but the feel of her aether is unmistakable. He doesn't bother with words until she has joined him at the rail, shoulder pressing into his in a gesture of comfort.

_ You should have told me you were coming out here, fool. _ He can't help chuckling at that, tilting his head to catch sight of the dour pout on her face. The smile he gives her is only partly apologetic.

"I'm sorry. I knew you would find me though." She huffs, one of the few sounds he is ever able to hear from her, and he wonders if she's going to hold this one against him. His doubts are quelled when she rests her head against his shoulder, looking back out over the palace grounds.

_ You've had a hard night, _ she sympathizes, resting one hand over his on the railing. He can sense before she says it that she's about to tease him and sure enough:  _ Any of those girls going to be a future queen? _ Her thought is positively dripping with gleeful sarcasm, and... something else. Something undefined that even she hasn't seemed to give name to, so he leaves it be in favor of frowning and shoving his elbow into her side. She barely flinches.

"Not even if their fathers could give me a vault of Voeburt gold," he retorts and the feeling of amusement from her grows stronger.

_ That would be the most useless dowry someone could give Prince G'raha Tia. _ He grunts.

"You get the point." Silence falls again, both of them pensive now that they are faced to contemplate his future. A throne, a crown, a queen - none of these have ever matttered to him. With his coronation on the horizon, however, they are impossible to ignore. He will have to make hard choices now, most more pressing than which of the Cabinet's books to read next. All the knowledge of their hours spent there will need to be utilized to ensure his ascension to the throne.

_ You'll find her one day,  _ Xueyin tells him suddenly, breaking his train of thought. His eyes move to her, now much more solemn than before.  _ And then you'll be the greatest king that Norvrandt has ever had. _

When she looks at him she's smiling again, trying as always to soothe the worry in his thoughts, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. Instead, again, he detects an odd sort of sadness, that comes from a place he can only guess at. He hates it when he knows that she is anything other than happy because of him. So dedicated she has been, ever by his side since that day five years ago. He owes her everything, because that's what she has given him every day. Yet he has nothing to give her.

The faint sound of the orchestra changing songs drifts out onto the balcony, and gives him an idea. Stepping away from her and the railing, he offers his hand as answer to the question in her eyes.

"I actually like this song. Dance with me?" There's contemplation in her gaze, as if she is unsure she should accept. Then she hikes up her skirt, much to his surprise and embarrassment, kicks off her heels, and takes his hand. Now back to her normal height, it's easy to curl one arm around her waist, wind their fingers together, and begin stepping to the waltz being played. Xueyin has never been fond of formalities like etiquette or tea time, and thus never learned to dance, but trained grace in fighting lets her keep up easily.

Her heart is in her throat as Xueyin lets G'raha lead her in slow graceful circles across the veranda. It is shocking, she thinks, that he has yet to comment on the volume at which it pounds. They have spent more than a few hours in close quarters together, ever close to each other for safety and comfort alike. Yet somehow this is different. Closer in a different way, as if they are in their own little world, a bubble that encloses just the two of them. For the duration of this song, none of the other things that make up their daily lives in the palace matter. Just the music, their steps, and him.

And it is in this moment, that Xueyin has a horrible, crushing realization: she has fallen in love with her prince, her best friend, the only person she trusts. After all these years in this land that is her home but not her home, he is the only one that is.

And she can never, ever, tell him. It would ruin every effort they have made to put him on the throne and save this land. She could never do that to him.  _ Because she loves him too much. _

For the first time all night, G'raha lets himself feel happy. It is a simple thing, dancing under the stars with his best friend, but it is the first time in weeks he's felt at peace. There is no way to pinpoint when exactly she became the wellspring for all the warm feelings that keep him from losing himself, but she is. And now, with her in his arms looking for all the world like some kind of warrior princess, he has the answer.  _ He loves her. _

Not as the only notion of family he's ever had, not as the cornerstone of his campaign for the throne. As the wildcat soldier, who teases him relentlessly and never shows weakness so he can rely on her as he always does. As the girl who has stood beside him through every storm, who even with her silences says everything he ever needed to hear.

He has no way of knowing, of course, if she has ever contemplated the notion of being in love with a prince. One that is barely so, no less. Well, not without entirely violating their bond and her trust, and that is the last thing he could ever do. So he will keep these revelations to himself, and keep her close. He will marry some irreverent noble girl to take the throne like they've always planned, and thank her every day for her support. Whatever it takes to avoid pushing her away or pushing his feelings onto her.

The thoughts are brought to a crashing halt as the object of his affections abruptly plants her foot, leading the inertia of their halted dance to send her colliding into him. Though he is not a fighter, G'raha is able to stabilize himself enough to catch her, hurriedly running worried hands across her skin until they light on either side of her face. He tilts her gaze up to his, checking her face for an explanation.

"Are you alright?" She nods, silent as ever, and he moves to pull away. She has always been faster than he, however, and with those same reflexes wraps herself around him, burying her face in his dress shirt. Her grip on him is almost deathly tight, but rather than object he folds her into his arms, securing her in place. Their mental link is silent for some time, and he doesn't press.

This will be the last time, Xueyin resolveds. The first and the last and the only time that she will ever allow herself to be this close to him. From this day forward she will resume her role as his guard and companion, ensuring that the feelings stirred up by the star-strewn sky remain at bay. If she can just have this moment, she will never ask the Twelve for anything ever again, she vows. Hydaelyn seems to answer, in how he doesn’t move away, and they remain like that for several long moments until she is able to swallow her heartache and smile up at him.

_ Happy birthday, G'raha.  _ His grip tightens just a bit, and she can feel it when he rests his chin on the top of her head.

"Thank you, Xueyin." He won’t ask about the hollow look in her eyes that mirrors his own. Not tonight. Not ever. For now he’ll fill it with this moment, and tomorrow when the sun rises on the Crystal Tower, they will go back to how things ought to be.


End file.
